


The Unpleasant Surprise of the Girlfriend

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'm so bad at titles, Teninch Fic, argument, not too explicit, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: Alec's never been one to be on top of dates and normally it wasn't much of problem, until Hannah came into the picture.





	The Unpleasant Surprise of the Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Takes place in Broadchurch season 3, but nothing too descriptive.

****Hannah never imagined that she would become that girlfriend, the one who actually cared about anniversaries. Hannah never even imagined that she would be anyone’s girlfriend.

 

  
She closed her eyes and remembered the look in Hardy’s eyes as he hovered over her, imploring her permission to fill her—it was a night neither of them forgot. It had been a while for Hannah since she closed things off with Ben and even stopped being a call girl for awhile, she wanted to focus on being an author. Deep down she hoped it would make Alec proud.

After that night she expected Hardy to express his guilt and regret, even though it was Tess who cheated first. She was surprised when she woke up that morning to breakfast in bed and flowers. He took her hand and looked in her eyes. He told her that while he felt guilty for the timing, right after he had learned the truth about Tess, he’d never regret what they did together.

Hand in hand they decided, this would happen.

 

  
That was a year ago, they’ve since then settled into a routine. She moved out to Broadchurch, Hardy promised it wouldn’t be too long before he retired. That was until Daisy wanted to come too, Hannah knew Hardy would stay in the long run, what shocked her was that she realized she would stay too.

Today, Hannah was surprised for a totally different reason. She heard Hardy grumble down the stairs and she smiled, setting down his breakfast on the table and set down his tea.

“Han?” He gurgled. His hair was deliciously ruffled and his baggy jimjams gave Hannah a peek at his tummy. He ran his hand over his eye and look incredulously at her and the table.

She turned to him with a smile, “G’morning sleepyhead! Sleep well?”

“What’s all this then?”

She turned to him fully from the sink, her heart began to pound. Did he not know what day it was?

“Um,” she stuttered, “just thought you could use good breakfast today.”

He stared at her for a minute, his brow furrowed. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by his phone ringing.

He sighed, “Yeah Miller, what is it?”

Hannah turned her back to him, tuning him out. Her ears were ringing. He forgot. He forgot. He forgot. Her hands dove into the sink as she scrubbed the dishes. She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a pair of lips on her cheek.

She startled, “Wha-”

He pecked her lips again, “Sorry Han. Gonna have to take a raincheck on that breakfest. You’ll see Daisy off to school then? Erm, I’ll be back later.” He quickly marched out of the room to go get dressed, missing her wobbly lips and watered eyes.

~*~*~

Hardy sat at his desk going over the latest case file, nothing too important but it had a slim chance of leading them somewhere. However, only a few words from the paper were getting through to him. He couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong with Hannah.

He tried to push the feeling out of the way, as important as she was to him he needed to solve this case. The sooner this case gets solved, the sooner he can spend more time with her and Daisy.

He blinked in surprise when his phone chimed and saw it was a text from Daisy.

_What did you get Hannah for your anniversary? She mentioned it to me last weekend. Do you need me to stay at a friends tonight? >.<_

Hardy sucked in a breath. Oh bollocks. Shit! SHIT!

He texted back Daisy something incomprehensible as he hollered for Miller to come to his office.

“Oi- what is it now?” She grumbled but her attitude quickly fled when she took in his distress.

“Miller I messed up. Really badly, and I sort of need your help.”

~*~*~

Hannah sat on the couch, distracting herself with a classic book and expensive wine. Daisy had texted the both of them that she’d be sleeping over Chloe Latimer’s house for the evening. If today had been what Hannah imagined, she’d be more thrilled.

She started to doze off from the effects of the wine and captivating words of the book when she heard the front door open.

Oh boy, here we go.

“Hannah?” She heard his voice.

“In the living room Alec.”

He stood in the doorway staring at her on the couch.

“Han.”

“How was your day then? Did you eat? Want me to make you something?” Hannah asked as she stood up and walked by him.

“Han.” He called out to her again following her into the kitchen.

She was digging around the fridge and began rummaging through the cabinets, “Think there’s some pasta in here I can boil.”

“Hannah!” His voice raised and she stopped moving, her back to him.

“Yes, Alec?”

“Hannah, I don’t know what to say.”

She closed her eyes, of course bloody he didn’t. She turned to him fully, tears in her eyes. “Why’d you forget?”

He put his hands in his pockets, “Hannah…”

“Is that all you can say then? Mm?” She got even angrier, her face turned red and she crossed her hands over her chest.

He stared at her imploringly, his ears were ringing as the events of this morning replayed in his mind. “Today’s the anniversary,” he stated and she nodded. “And that breakfast was my present, wasn’t it?” He closed his eyes and remembered that what he saw on their table this morning was exactly what he brought her the morning after.

She shrugged, “Part of it I s’pose.”

He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. “God, oh god. Hannah, why didn’t you say anythin’?” He knew it was wrong to question her, yet somehow it seemed easier than admitting what an arse he had been.

She blinked for a moment, “Why didn’t _I_ say something? So it’s my job to remind _you_? You’re joking!”

He shook his head, “Fuck, no you’re right. You’re right, this is on me. I know it is, I just…” He trailed off.

He heard her sniffle and pure guilt and shame ate away at his heart. “Hannah, love. Please. Please, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I’m a twat, an absolute shite. This case, this stupid case. I just…” he sighed and closed his eyes, blinking away a few tears of his own. “I’m sorry Hannah.”

Hannah was silent for a while, her fight was slowly starting to leave her body, “Alec...I’ve been nothing but supportive of you and your work. Even if it meant cutting into my time with you.”

He cringed at that and sucked in a deep breath, “I know,” he whispered miserably to his shoes, “you’re more than I deserve.”

Hannah groaned, “Don’t try and guilt trip me Alec. I’m exactly what you deserve, but you’re the one who forgot, not me,” she sighed and wiped a few more traitorous tears. “What I don’t understand…,” he looked up at her dismally, “is why I care so much.”

He seemed stunned by that, “What? Why do you say that, why wouldn’t you care?” He stood in front of her now and his hands hovered over her waist as if afraid to touch her.

She ran her hands through her hair, “Cos I’m not like this! I’m not one of those girls who gets emotional over stuff like anniversaries. I’m not the clichéd girlfriends I read and write about. I normally don’t care!”

He hesitated, “What changed you, Baxter?”

She smirked a little and raised her eyes to him, “You did, you wanker,” she poked his chest, “you’ve corrupted me, Alec Hardy.”

He chuckled a bit and slowly raised his hand to her cheek and wiped her tears, she leaned into his touch and he took that as an invitation to hug her.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, “I’m really sorry Hannah.”

She closed her eyes, “I’m so mad at you.” She whispered lightly and he hugged her tighter.

“What can I do eh?,” he pulled back and looked her in the eyes, “tell me how to fix this and I’ll do it.”

Hannah shrugged and put her arms around his neck, “I don’t think there’s much you can do, Alec.”

He frowned a bit but his tone turned playful, “Really? What a shame,” he took a deep breath, “Cause Miller helped me convince the chief super to give me time off.”

“What?”

He chuckled, “Took a lot of convincing and even a bit of begging but I managed to get this weekend.”

She shook her head, “But the case—”

“Can go 2 days without me. Really we’re just narrowing it down now, haven’t got anythin’ too urgent and even if we did– Miller’s on top of it. Said if she hears from me this weekend she’ll push to get me fired, she’s...fierce. Frankly I don’t know why she’s not in charge.”

“Alec…”

“Let me make it up to you. This weekend. Just you and me. Please. I can ask Daisy to see if she can spend the weekend at the Latimer’s or something. Please, let me do this.”

She closed her eyes and sighed, “She doesn’t have to...But, okay.”

He touched his forehead to hers, “I can’t promise that I’ll never forget things again Han. I’m a twat I know but,” he sighed, “I’m shite with dates.”

She looked defeated but nodded.

“But I can promise you this,” he pulled back and looked her square in the face, “I love you Hannah. You and Daisy are the most important people in my life, more than my job, more than my health, more than anythin’. The minute this case gets solved I’m handing in my resignation–” She started to protest, “No listen, come on,” he continued, “It’s time for me. I’ve made enough to retire and frankly it’ll do me good. I was given a second chance when I didn’t die from my surgery and I thought it was cause I was meant to be here, doin’ my job…But it isn’t.” He kissed her cheek, “It means I get to spend the rest of my days lookin after Daisy and.. loving you...So, after I retire we’ll go wherever you want. I’ll do whatever you want. Just, as long as you stay with me. Please I know that’s a wee selfish to ask, but please love. Stay, stay and I’ll be better for you.”

Hannah smiled a bit and wrapped her arms more firmly around him, he breathed out in relief and hugged her again. “How bout let’s start with this weekend and see how you feel, okay? You may deny it but this job is important to you. I love you, and I won’t ask you to choose between it and me.” She lied through her teeth, what she really wanted was to demand he devote more time to her. She’d have trouble admitting it, but Alec’s attention was the first man’s she truly yearned for since Ben. However she knew she couldn’t ask that. She just couldn’t do that to him, no matter what a wanker he was. She felt him nod against her neck. “Now,” she asked pulling him back so she could smirk at him, “how are you gonna make this up to me?”

His grin turned devilish as he growled, “I’ve got a few ideas.” He gave her bum a squeeze, “Happy anniversary darlin’.” He lead her to their bedroom.

“Just an FYI, this weekend you’ll be doing nothing but pampering me. Are you sure you’d rather do that than work this case?”

“Positive.” He winked.

Hannah never imagined that she would become that girlfriend, the one who could be rid of all ails by a few kisses and a damned good apology from some bloke. However when Hardy’s head dipped between her thighs that night she realized just how wonderful being a girlfriend actually was.

**Author's Note:**

> So story time, someone I love forgot my birthday and that's kind of what inspired this. Although I know Hardy wouldn't forget that, he and Hannah were the characters I imagined. I don't know how accurate they seem to you in this fic, really this was more of a journaling devise for me than an accurate representation. But I thought I would share it anyway, I hope someone likes it. 
> 
> (p.s I hope this doesn't come off as "giving the douche bag another chance cause ooh I love him" trope, I hate that. Though it isn't written, this isn't an often occurance and when I said she'll get pampered, I mean she'll literally make him kiss the ground she walks on for a few days.)


End file.
